Currently, packaging cans of drinks or liquids have impressions on their outer surface, mainly due to the fact that the contents of the can have to be communicated to the consumer because there is a market need related to the printing in different colors.
The most common printing type performed on the cans is the dry rotary offset-type which is made by a specific printer for this purpose.
This type of printing enables one to apply a plurality of colors onto the cans that are metallic, preferably, made of either aluminum or steel. Such an imprinting is carried out on cans during their manufacturing process, which consists of a sequence of cutting, mechanical shaping, the imprinting itself and subsequent shaping, until the can reaches its final desired shape to receive the liquid contents and corresponding closure.
Of course, the steps to which the cans are submitted in the manufacture process will not be described in the present specification, since the object of the invention in question is directed to the imprinting itself.
In any event, an imprinting device or a printer, as it is usually known, can be seen in FIG. 1.
The device 1 of FIG. 1 is composed by a plurality of components, wherein six ink cartridge 2a-2f are present, which are supplied with ink that will be applied onto the can surface with the purpose of imparting a determined color to said surface.
Thus, it is necessary for the imprinting device to be provided with an ink cartridge 2a-2f for each of the colors that one wishes to apply onto the cans, i.e., if a can is to be printed with three colors, namely black, red and white, three of the six ink-cartridge 2a-2f should be supplied with the necessary dye. It should be noted that in this type of equipment there is a limitation of the number of colors to be applied to the can imprinting that is linked to the number of ink-cartridge available. In other words, if there is interest in imprinting, for instance, ten different colors onto the can, it is necessary that the imprinting device should have at least ten ink-holders 2a-2f. 
The ink-holders 2a-2f, in turn, supply ink to transferring or printing plates 3a-3f, which have the finished art to be imprinted onto the can. This finished art may be a text, a figure or any type of graphic which one wishes to make on a can, wherein it is of the utmost importance to position the printing plate correctly, so that it receives the ink from the ink-cartridge. For this purpose, the printing plate, for example, 3a, which is generally produced from a magnetic material, has a precise alignment on the plate cylinder 4a. 
This alignment is achieved from the guide-bores existing in the printing plate (not shown in the Figure), which are aligned to guide-pins on the plate cylinder 4a, which in turn is formed by a substantially cylindrical body, on which the printing plate involves its outer surface in an aligned and well-fixed manner. This is possible because the outer surface of the plate cylinder is formed by magnets that attract said printing plate 3a and keeps it in the desired position.
It is also important to point out that the finished art present on the printing plate 4a is in relief, so that it transfers the ink supplied by the ink cartridge 2a to a transfer blanket 5a. This transfer blanket 5a is an ink transferring means between the printing plate 3a and the can to be imprinted.
Thus, the relief on the printing plate 3a that has the finished art comes into contact with the transfer blanket 5a, thus transferring only the ink that is present thereon to said transfer blanket 5a. This is carried out by rotation of the printing plate 3a, which transfers the ink present in relief to the transfer blanket 5a, which is fixed on the transfer blanket drum 6, which is a device with rotation synchronized with (i) the cans to be imprinted, (ii) the positioning of the transfer blankets 5a-5l that are on the surface of such a transfer blanket drum 6, and (iii) the printing plates 3a-3f. 
Indeed, if there is synchronization between these elements, it is possible that the cans will be imprinted in a quite precise manner. This is of the utmost importance for can imprinting, since there is no overlapping of the imprint on the can when it receives more than one finished art on its surface. In other words, the finished art of a first printing plate 3a will transfer ink only to a determined area of the transfer blankets 5a-5l, whereby a second printing plate 3b-3f will transfer ink present only on its surface to another area that did not receive ink from the first printing plate 3a, and so on. Of course, this depends on the number of imprinting colors on the cans.
Thus, there is the possibility of imprinting the whole can surface, without occurring ink overlapping, which would impair the imprint on the can in this type of rotary dry offset imprinting, since such overlapping would cause an imprinting defect, for example stain.
In this regard, it should be stressed that there is transfer of more than one finished art with a different color to one or more than one transfer blanket 5a-5l present on the transfer blanket drum 6 from the respective printing plates 3a-3f that are in communication with the respective ink-cartridges. Hence, upon continuous rotation of the transfer blanket drum, the latter comes into contact with the cans to be imprinted from the transfer blankets positioned there.
It is reiterated that each of the transfer blankets 5a-5l can receive, on its surface, a plurality of different colors coming from more than one printing plate 3a-3f, but the transfer blankets 5a-5l do not have any over-lapping of finished art with different colors.
The cans to be imprinted may even be colorful, but when they are examined in detail one can see that with this type of imprinting there is no color overlapping. Despite the proximity of the different colors that are on the can surface, there will always be a small space between the imprinting of different colors.
It is also important to note that, when one wishes to change the finished art present on the cans that are being imprinted, it is necessary to interrupt the production, that is, the imprinting device 1 should necessarily be stopped, and so it cannot make the imprint the cans any longer. Such stoppage is necessary, because there may be the need to change the printing color of the can, or to change a can for a different product. For example, when one is carrying out a type of can imprinting and wishes to change the finished art present on the cans, it is necessary to interrupt the imprinting process. In short, with the existing process and equipment, it is only possible to achieve one type of finished art printed on the can with the same imprinting device. If it is necessary to change the imprint on the can, the production will necessarily have to be interrupted, which for economical reason should be minimized as far as possible.
This can be easily observed through the order or magnitude of can imprinting, which is very significant. With the present-day pieces of equipment, one can imprint approximately 2.5 million cans in a single day.
Thus, at present there are a number of studies with a view to minimize, as far as possible, the stoppages of this type of equipment, so that the production will not be interrupted. It is noted that these stoppages are, as a rule, compulsory, because the same production line is intended for cans with the most varied finished arts, as for example, a can intended for beer or soft drinks.
In turn, in the face of the significant amount of production of cans and the substantial imprinting speed, the cans that have been imprinted are packed for delivery to clients of the can manufacturers. Then, as an example, when there is production of a given type of can, the produced cans are packed in pallets, wherein each of the pallets have about 6,000-15,000 units of imprinted cans, and all of them with the same imprint, that is, with the same finished art printed on them.
Thus, the client of the can manufacturers, mainly companies that produce beverages, receive loadings of pallets with an expressive number of cans, which follow the production line of this type of company which will fill the can beverages and deliver them to wholesalers, as for example, super-markets. In other words, the supermarkets will also receive a large number of cans with beverages having the same finished art imprinted thereon.
In order to show an example of this, one can see in FIG. 2 the size of a standard-pallet containing about 8,500 cans. As one can see in this figure, there is a man of medium height beside the pallet that contains the cans. In this way, it is possible to have a quite significant idea of the number of cans being produced by a production line (it should be repeated: 2.5 million cans a day). Following this understanding, one will admit that the logistics present in the distribution and production of cans is significant.
However, as said before, the same sequence of production of cans has necessarily the same imprint arrangement, that is, the cans are virtually identical.
If there is the intention to make cans with different imprint arrangements, it is necessary, in the prior art, to interrupt the production line in order to change the printing plates 3a-3f. 
In this regard, it is reminded that the beverage market is greatly influenced by the marketing of the companies of such segment. Thus, the imprint arrangements or finished arts on the cans are considered extremely important to such companies. This is because the consumer is often influenced to buy a given product by the visual aspect brought by the imprint on the cans.
This influence in the decision of the consumer has put more and more pressure on the marketing sectors of the beverage companies, since they require the launching of new different imprint arrangements. However, in spite of the effort of these sectors, the professional acting in this segment have significant limitation in their creation, namely due to the fact that the same type of beverage produced in the same series (in the production of the can or in the packing of the product) necessarily has always the same finished art. This is not related to the limitation of the professionals involved in the creation of the layout or imprint arrangement of the cans, but to the fact that the same production in series and without interruption necessarily has the same imprint.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior apparatuses of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.